Christmas Angel
by Angnix
Summary: A sappy, sad, Christmas Sonamy. CHAPTER 6! I LIED! IGNORE WHAT I SAID IN CHAPTER 5, THAT IS NOT THE END! what happened to the cookie in the future? Now it is FINISHED!
1. His Christmas Angel

Christmas Angel  
By Angnix  
  
(Yeah, this has been done before so many times, but I decided to make my own sort of sad, Sonamy Christmas fluff, it's Sonic X-based too. Sorry if I am a little bit graphic with the description at the end, but it sort of sets the mood.)  
  
It was one week before Christmas, like every year in that part of Station Square there was an annual Christmas lighting contest; everyone was outside stringing lights on various things. Tails, Cream and Cheese were stringing lights on the edge of the roof. Sonic and Chris were busy placing lights around the windowsills. Chuck was hidden away in his secret lab, Mr. Tanaka was standing at the front door watching over everyone else and Amy and Ella were decorating sugar cookies. Amy coated one tree-shaped cookie in green frosting and then used some pink frosting to put pink garland and pink bulbs on it, she toped it off with a yellow star.  
  
"I made this one for Sonic!"  
  
"Ha ha, you made all of them for Sonic! Everyone else needs cookies to!"  
  
"You give them the cookies you made, these are Sonic's cookies!"  
  
"But then that would be fewer cookies for the others."  
  
"Well, fine then, I will make an extra nice cookie for Sonic, I guess the others can have the rest!"  
  
Amy picked out an angel-shaped cookie. She put pink frosting on its head, and then filled in its dress with red and its wings in yellow. She then used a fine-tipped frosting bag and gave it various details like a smile, a red hair band, etc. . . then she put two little pieces of green gum drops on it for the eyes.  
  
"I want Sonic to know I am his Christmas angel, I will always be there for him!"  
  
"Well, pretty good frosting work there, I will say that is the most perfect frosting work I have ever seen!"  
  
Amy closed her eyes and blushed.  
  
"Well, thanks, now I have to figure out how to give it to him! Do you have a small box and some ribbon and some markers and glitter and some of that glue stuff that is multi-colored and. . .?"  
  
"Of course Amy!"  
  
Ella pulled out a box of supplies from a closet, then she pulled out a drawer in a cabinet and found a little cardboard box that used to have chocolates in it.  
  
"Thank you Ella!"  
  
Amy looked over all the various art supplies in the box for a good 10 minutes before deciding what she was going to do. She first covered it in white construction paper, then she used glue to make intricate lines and then poured gold glitter all over the box so the glitter would stick to the glue lines, then she gave the box a good shake to shake off the excess glitter. Then she took out some pink-colored gel glue and added a pink line next to each gold glitter line. Then she carefully placed pink tissue paper in the little box and carefully set the cookie on top of it. Then she closed the box and carefully tied it with red and white ribbon and tied it extra fancy at the top, she even took off her gloves so she could scrape the ribbon between her nails so the ribbon would curl up.  
  
"I can't wait to give it to Sonic! The cookie and everything is so pretty he won't even want to eat it, he'll say 'Amy, that's the nicest thing anyone had ever given me, you are my angel' then he will hug me!"  
  
Amy stood there for a moment with eyes closed fantasizing, then she walked cheerfully outside. Station Square happens to be in a warm climate where snow does not fall, but fake snow decorated the trees and lights were everywhere, so it still seemed like Christmas. Sonic finished with his work was now on top of the roof, starring into the sky, a thing he so often did. Amy wanted to surprise him with the box, so she grabbed a ladder in the garage and leaned it against the mansion nearby. She was holding the box in her right hand so she started climbing up the latter by just barely grabbing it with her right hand. She made it to the top of the ladder and she sat the box on the roof, then she reached up to grip the roof tile to pull herself up. But the particular tile she grabbed onto was not nailed down properly and it slipped off, that made her lose her footing and she started to fall. She let out a harsh scream.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
Sonic jumped down off the roof and ran to where the scream came from, but it was too late. She had fallen backwards and her head hit the concrete driveway below. She was lying there, eyes wide open but they looked dim and distant. Her head was tilted slightly to the left, the rest of her lying there limp as a doll. Her hammer was lying beside her, the jolt had broken its magic, the magic that allowed her to pull it out of apparently nowhere. A small stream of blood coming from the back of her head was flowing down the driveway, and a small trickle was coming out her nose and painted a red streak across her left cheek. Soon Chris, Ella, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Cream, and Tails were there too. Sonic went up to her, he knelt down beside her and he very gently put his glove behind her head and slowly lifted it up. Warm blood was soaking though his gloves, Sonic could feel it reaching the skin on his hand. Sonic put his cheek up to her face, no breathing. This left a red streak on Sonic's face too, but he didn't seem to even notice. Sonic put his head on her chest. No heartbeat. Sonic felt her wrist, no pulse. Sonic then closed her eyes which were staring into nothing. Sonic closed his own eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Chuck ran into the house to call the paramedics. Meanwhile the box sat there on top of the roof with no one knowing it was there. 


	2. Is She Dead?

Christmas Angel Chapter 2  
By Angnix  
  
(Yes, I'm adding more chapters, I wouldn't leave something like that hanging out in the open!)  
  
Sonic was still holding her, not doing a thing really, he couldn't, he suddenly found himself paralyzed, he didn't really understand why, he just couldn't move anymore. Tails walked up to him.  
  
"Sonic, is she dead?"  
  
Sonic didn't say anything.  
  
"Sonic, let me see if I can give her CPR."  
  
Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Tails, then Sonic breathed in deeply and put his mouth on hers to get air in her lungs, then he gently pushed down on her chest and looked at Tails again.  
  
"I don't need your help Tails, I know what to do. Tails, get a Chaos Emerald."  
  
"Sonic, what good will that do?"  
  
Sonic stopped what he was doing and looked at Tails with what could only be called anger.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING, GET A CHAOS EMERALD!"  
  
Tails ran to the mansion as quickly as he could. Little Cream was now behind Ella, holding onto her dress tightly.  
  
"Why is Sonic doing that to Amy? Why is Amy bleeding?"  
  
Ella turned around and grabbed Cream and started to go back to the mansion.  
  
"Come on child, no need to see this. . ."  
  
Cream started to cry.  
  
"Amy's not okay, is she??"  
  
"That is not for you to worry about child, come on, some of your shows are on."  
  
Cream was still balling when Tails ran past them, he stopped momentarily with concern when he heard Cream, but then took off again knowing Sonic needed a Chaos Emerald for something. Sonic was still performing CPR.  
  
"Sonic, here's the Emerald."  
  
Sonic reached out his blood-stained hand and grasped the Green Emerald tightly. A green glow was given off by the Emerald and its power seemed to now be flowing into Sonic. Then the glow spread from Sonic to Amy, her foot gave a slight jerk, but then it went limp again.  
  
"Damn! She must be hurt pretty badly! Tails, get the other two Emeralds!"  
  
"Uh, I got them right here, I grabbed all three while I was up there."  
  
Tails handed him the Light Blue and the Yellow Emerald too. Now the glow was a mixture of the three emerald colors, a light green and was much more intense. Her whole body suddenly jerked, then Sonic put her head on her chest again, there was now a faint heart beat and a little breathing. Sonic set the Emeralds down and the glow went away.  
  
"The energy of the Chaos Emeralds can sometimes do great things, but in this case all they could do was weakly get her heart beating again. I think the problem is she can't absorb the energy very well like I can. This is going to take a miracle."  
  
Sonic bent his head down again, at that moment an ambulance pulled up. Three paramedics jumped out of the ambulance, but then they just sort of stood there when they seen who the patient was. Sonic looked at the paramedics a little angrily. They looked back kind of confused, one of the paramedics started mumbling.  
  
"Whoa, uh, we were sort of expecting a human patient, uh, but you're that Sonic dude on the T.V., uh, sorry for our reaction there. . . uh, what happened?"  
  
"She was climbing up that latter there and she fell off and hit her head really hard on the concrete. Right now she is barely breathing."  
  
"Ohh, severe head trauma, not good, we'll take it from here little guy."  
  
Sonic helped the paramedics lift Amy onto the stretcher and they loaded her up in the ambulance, Sonic first grabbed one of the Chaos Emeralds to take with him then sat on a seat in the back of the ambulance next to her.  
  
"Now, we can only take one of you guys with us on the ambulance, and since Sonic's already in here, you guys will have to meet us at the hospital later, we have to book now!"  
  
The doors of the ambulance closed and it took off down the driveway and then turned left on the road at very high speed. By this time Ella, Cream and Cheese were back outside, Ella couldn't keep Cream still with the ambulance and all. Chuck turned to everyone else quite sternly.  
  
"Uh, I don't think it would be a good idea to bother them right now at the hospital, I will call later and we can go then."  
  
They all looked at Chuck very teary-eyed, especially Cream.  
  
"But we want to see if Amy is going to be okay!"  
  
"I do too, but with too many of us there we will just get in the way of the doctors honey."  
  
Cream understood, but then she started crying again, Ella led her inside. Tails picked up the other two Emeralds kind of hesitantly, they now had blood on them. Chuck went up to Ella.  
  
"Ella, clean that up outside please."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
Ella with a tear on her cheek went outside with a rag and bucket.  
  
Meanwhile in the ambulance the chief paramedic first put a breathing mask on her face and hooked up a heart monitor, the heart beat was regular but not very fast. Then reached down to inspect her head wound, when suddenly he jerked his hand away when he felt something pierce his glove. The guy took off his glove and immediately washed the wound in antiseptic. Sonic looked at the guy as if he was dumb.  
  
"Those are quills on her head, not hair! You have to know how to touch them right!"  
  
"Well sorry, but they are in the way of the wound, they have to go."  
  
"Oww! That hurts! Don't do that to her! Plus you would probably jerk them out and make the wound worse and prick yourself more in the process!"  
  
"We'll, if you're such an expert on quills, you do it! But you'll have to wash up first!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sonic took off his now bloody gloves and he had his arms scrubbed down by the paramedics, then he was made to wear a pair of surgical gloves. Sonic very carefully started to pull out quills one-by-one, he was still doing this he could hear the other paramedics talking to the doctors at the hospital  
  
"Yes, for the third time the patient is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with severe head trauma, not Sonic, but Sonic's here too."  
  
"Uh, should you take her to a vet?"  
  
"Uhh, na, call in one though to help out."  
  
The ambulance pulled up to the Trauma center of the hospital, by that time most of the quills on the left side of her head had been pulled off revealing a wound that didn't look that big on the outside, but it was apparent that her skull was cracked. As a huge group of doctors came in, one of them came up to Sonic looking kind of sad.  
  
"Sorry, but you have wait outside now, you need to let the doctors work."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Sonic after having his hands washed up again walked into the waiting room, of course he got a huge amount of staring from the people that were in there. He just ignored the people and looked down at the Green Chaos Emerald he had with him, it started to glow slightly. He closed his eyes again, and started mumbling something under his breath, something he didn't understand himself.  
  
"Christmas. . .cookie. . ." 


	3. An Angel Gift

Christmas Angel Chapter 3  
By Angnix  
  
(Yep, another update! I might have final exams this week, but I go crazy if I study for long periods of time, so this is a study break story! Anyway after Thursday I am out of college doing almost nothing for a whole month, so expect a lot of stories from me then! Anyway, here is Chapter 3, the suspense is even killing me, and I'm the one writing it!)  
  
In the Thorndyke Mansion, Ella had prepared lunch, but no one seemed to be in the mood for eating at all. Chris was sitting holding Amy's hammer, the others were sort of looking at it too trying to figure out why.  
  
"Why would Amy try to climb up on the roof Tails?"  
  
"That is simple Chris, Sonic was sitting up there, I guess she decided to go after him, Amy has always been like that."  
  
Ella was still making sandwiches but she stopped momentarily.  
  
"I know she made Sonic a Christmas cookie and put it in a box earlier, but she didn't appear to be holding anything, so I assumed she gave it to him earlier and he didn't like it or something so she was going to chase after him."  
  
"Yeah, probably, she defiantly didn't have a box with her when she fell. The sad thing is Sonic always warned Amy not to follow him into dangerous situations, who would have known that that situation would be falling off a ladder? Grandpa, should we call the hospital yet?"  
  
"No, give them some time or let them call us Tails, with an injury like that all that can help is time."  
  
Meanwhile Sonic didn't like being still for long periods of time, so he started to roam the hospital. Of course many people were staring at him wondering what he was doing there, in fact some people freaked out a little thinking Eggman must be attacking the hospital for Sonic to be there, but when they saw how slow he was walking and the expression on his face they knew that he wasn't there to fight anything and calmed down. He walked passed the hospital Gift Shop, something there made him stop in his tracks. He walked into the Gift Shop and started staring at a Christmas Angel doll wearing a red dress. It had long blond hair with a hair band made of holly. She was holding a candle in her hands and a little light bulb was at the end of it. Sonic couldn't help but stare at it; the elderly lady behind the register couldn't help but stare at Sonic.  
  
"Aren't you Sonic? Is Eggman attacking us?"  
  
Sonic didn't even look at the lady and continued to stare at the doll, the Chaos Emerald slightly glowing.  
  
"No, my friend Amy fell off a ladder and hit her head on concrete, she might not make it."  
  
The lady walked up to Sonic and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"That's so sad, working here in the hospital I hear a lot of sad stories, but something like that just a week before Christmas . . . So, you like that angel?"  
  
"For some reason I am compelled to stare at it."  
  
The lady picked up the doll.  
  
"Beautiful, ain't she? You press the button on her back to make her sing."  
  
The lady pressed the button on the doll and the song "Hark the Herald Angel Sings" started playing, the little light bulb lit up too. Then the lady handed it to Sonic.  
  
"Take it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! I'll be praying for a Christmas miracle for you too, someone like you deserves one."  
  
"Well, thanks!"  
  
Sonic continued walking down the hall, he didn't get very far when the hospital intercom came on.  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, please report back to Trauma Ward."  
  
The head paramedic and the head surgeon looked kind of annoyed that Sonic seemed to have left, but then suddenly a green light appeared right in front of them and Sonic appeared in it. That scared them half to death; Sonic looked at them and smiled.  
  
"It's called Chaos Control, it's a thing I do. . . you called?"  
  
The doctors stared at him weirdly for a little while longer, then the chief surgeon spoke up.  
  
"Hello Sonic, I'm Doctor Petersen, the chief surgeon here at Station Square General. Her skull shattered and we are going to begin an operation to try to remove the bone fragments, some of them might have went into her brain but we are not sure. Plus there is evidence that her brain hit her skull in the front on impact and there is swelling and internal bleeding."  
  
"So, is she going to be okay?"  
  
"That's hard to tell Sonic with this sort of injury and especially since we have never worked with someone like her before. She might make a full recovery, but more likely there will be at least some damage, ranging from being stuck in a coma to not being able to speak to having a totally altered personality. But even if she is unstable when she first wakes up she may improve over time, it is way too early to tell. She also has a broken arm and leg, that's going to take time to heal too. We'll try our hardest to make sure your mate is okay."  
  
"My mate?!"  
  
"Oh sorry, we just assumed. . . anyway, we need your help Sonic, she lost a lot of blood and she might loose more during the surgery. We have already done tests and discovered no human blood is transfusable to her. So we want to test yours. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, but can I do something first?"  
  
Sonic walked up to Amy's bed, she had all sorts of machines hooked up to her, she was mostly covered with a sheet, but the left side of her wasn't, there were already casts on her left leg and left arm. Light gauze now covered most of her head and her face was obscured by a mask. Sonic laid the doll on the bed beside her, then he lightly touched the quills she had left on the right side of her head.  
  
"Hang in there Amy, you will be alright."  
  
A nurse led Sonic into a small room where he was instructed to sit in a chair.  
  
"Okay Sonic, first I am just going to draw a little blood to do various tests and I also have to do a general exam to make sure you're healthy."  
  
"Of course I'm healthy! Have to be to run as fast as I do!"  
  
"I believe you Sonic, but I still have to do the tests! Here, put this thermometer under your tongue, and hold out your arm, I must first check your blood pressure, then I will just take a little blood, okay?"  
  
Sonic just nodded his head, he had that thermometer in his mouth of course. The nurse pumped up the cuff on his arm, then satisfied she then took the thermometer out of his mouth.  
  
"100.3 °F, kind of high. . ."  
  
"Not for a hedgehog."  
  
"Oh, well, Amy was recorded to have a fever too, we'll have to correct that. Okay Sonic, now I am just going to rub your arm here with a little alcohol, there seems to be a good vein right here. You might want to turn away."  
  
"Na, I'm not freaked out by that."  
  
Sonic sat there calmly as the nurse stuck the needle in. After she was through she placed a little gauze wad on where the needle when in and tape on it.  
  
"Okay Sonic, I want you to press down on it for a minute, it will just take me a few minutes to do all the tests I need to do, okay?"  
  
Sonic sat there waiting patiently for the nurse, weird thoughts kept streaming though his mind.  
  
"Why do I keep thinking about cookies?"  
  
The nurse came back pretty happy.  
  
"Good news, there was no reaction with Amy's blood, and your blood has plenty of iron and red blood cells. So now Sonic we need you to lie down on this reclining chair, I will warn you, we have to take quite a bit of blood out of you, so you need to be careful after it is over, I will give you plenty of juice and cookies afterwards, and you need to refrain from physical activities for a few days after this."  
  
"No running?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"But this will help Amy, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well okay, do it."  
  
Sonic laid down on the reclining chair, the doctor this time made him hold a rubber ball in his hand and she put a light tunicate on the upper part of his arm. Then she used a really big needle. Now his arm was in pain, but he wasn't going to complain about that. After quite a while Sonic still felt fine so he sat up.  
  
"That wasn't too bad!"  
  
But then suddenly his face turned blue and he passed out. The nurse just put her hand to her face.  
  
"Forgot to tell him not to sit up quickly. . ." 


	4. Her Thoughts in my Mind

Christmas Angel Chapter 4  
By Angnix  
  
(Just to comment on what Pink Shimmer said, yes, that defiantly can happen after you lose a lot of blood, if you don't have much blood and you sit up suddenly not enough blood is getting to your head and you pass out. In fact the entire blood transfusion part is based upon my experience when I almost passed out, most of that scene is based upon personal experience and they laid me down the same way they laid Sonic down in this story. The head trauma stuff in this story is based upon personal experience too, let's just say I know how Sonic feels, but that's all I'm going to say about that, on with the story!)  
  
In the small hospital room Sonic was now laid back in the chair, but it was reclined extremely now so that his arms and legs were above the level of his heart so the blood he had left would go more toward his head. Sonic was now lying there mumbling almost incoherently about cookies, but he was still unconscious, he had now dropped the Chaos Emerald and it was lying on the floor. The doctor came into the room and was upset at once with the nurse when he saw the blood the nurse took out of Sonic.  
  
"Two full bags? What were you thinking? That amount is usually fine to take out of an adult human, but you probably just took most of the blood out of this little guy! I'm surprised he's not dead!"  
  
The nurse looked down, she was relatively new at her job and she didn't even think about the fact that Sonic was about half the size of an adult human.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I guess we'll just have to put some back in."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sonic's eyes were now wide open, he had heard what they said, but now he was taking in a whisper taking deep breaths because with such little blood his body was starving for oxygen.  
  
"Don't put any back in me, Amy needs it! Where's my Emerald? Hand it to me!"  
  
The nurse walked over and picked up the Chaos Emerald, Sonic could barely move his arm, but he reached out and grabbed it. The Emerald glowed brightly now, Sonic was absorbing its energy. Soon he sat up; the doctor reached over and put his hand on Sonic's shoulders trying to get him to lie back down.  
  
"Lay back down, you'll pass out."  
  
Sonic shoved the doctor's hands off his shoulders. Sonic still absorbing the energy from the Emerald was now taking slightly less deep breaths, but he still felt bad.  
  
"I'll be okay doctor."  
  
The nurse came over with a full half gallon of orange juice and a plate of cookies.  
  
"Here's some juice and cookies, the juice will help your body replace the liquid it lost and the cookies are for much needed energy."  
  
Sonic picked up the entire half-gallon and started to guzzle it down. He downed about half of it before setting it back down, he couldn't help it, he needed it. He then picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies and was about to put it in his mouth, but then he stopped; he just sat there looking at it. The nurse seemed concerned about this.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the cookie?"  
  
"I can't eat it."  
  
"Why? Are you allergic or something?"  
  
"No, it's too pretty to eat."  
  
"Pretty? It's just a chocolate chip cookie. . ."  
  
Sonic blinked his eyes a couple of times.  
  
"Huh? What did I just say?"  
  
"You said the cookie was too pretty to eat."  
  
"Huh? Why would I say that? It's just a chocolate chip cookie. . ."  
  
Sonic popped the cookie in his mouth, then picked up a couple of more and downed those too, the nurse and the doctor just looked at each other, then the nurse started whispering in the doctor's ear.  
  
"Do you think the lack of blood has messed up his brain or something? Maybe we should do some scans."  
  
"Na, we'll just watch him for a while, it will probably just go away."  
  
Then another doctor arrived in the room.  
  
"We need that blood now! The surgery has already started, but we discovered she has been bleeding internally all this time, now we have to do extra surgery to repair the torn artery, she lost almost all of her blood! Oh yea, your friends are here now Sonic, they are in the waiting room."  
  
The doctor who was saying all of this rather quickly picked up both bags of blood and ran out the door; Sonic looked at the other doctor and nurse with a smirk.  
  
"Told you she needed it all, I had a feeling she would."  
  
Then Sonic, who by this time had absorbed quite a bit of Emerald energy and now was gaining back fluids from the juice ran out the door after the doctor, but Sonic soon felt bad again and slowed down. He walked to the waiting room and saw Chris sitting there holding Amy's hammer, Chuck, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Tails, Cream and Cheese all sitting there, they all looked up when they saw Sonic. Basically Ella had convinced Chuck they needed to be there. For some reason they were all starring at his chest.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry if I don't look so well, they basically took most of my blood to give to Amy, but the Chaos Emerald has helped, Amy's in surgery now to remove the bone fragments from where her skull cracked and to repair a torn artery if you don't know already."  
  
Cream walked up to Sonic like she was going to say something so Sonic bent down a little, but then Cream kissed his cheek. Sonic was kind of surprised.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"It's your sticker!"  
  
"Sticker?"  
  
Sonic looked down, on his chest was a large sticker, he peeled it off to read it, it said 'Kiss me, I gave blood today'.  
  
"Oh man, the nurse must have stuck it on me when I passed out. . ."  
  
Suddenly, all of them, including Sonic, started to laugh. But then Sonic went over to Chris and picked up Amy's hammer and sighed.  
  
"It was my entire fault you know, I was sitting up there, but he has never tried to go after me while I was on the roof before."  
  
Ella then wondered about the cookie.  
  
"Did it have something to do with that cookie she gave you?"  
  
"Cookie? She didn't give me a cookie!"  
  
"She made you a cookie and she put it in a box to give it to you."  
  
Suddenly the Chaos Emerald started to glow very bright again.  
  
"It was an angel cookie, wasn't it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because somehow Amy's been talking to me all this time, through the Emerald. . . I even think she told me that she needed all that blood. . . The cookie! Someone go home and get it, it's on the roof still!" 


	5. The Defining Moment

Christmas Angel Chapter 5  
By Angnix  
  
(Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten for this fic, and to address a couple things you guys said, I know all this stuff not because I have a relative in the medical profession, but if you really want to know me and my grandma were in a car accident over 2 years ago, I got out relatively okay, but she hit her head very hard and fractured her skull and had brain injuries, she is still not the same today, many of my own memories and feelings went into this story. And I had no clue there was an episode of Sonic X where Sonic and Amy had a psychic connection, I am only keeping up with the ones they show on the Fox Box. And I don't know if a Chaos Emerald can do that either, I sort of made that up, but remember the Chaos Emeralds are associated with miracles and some of my reasoning behind that is in fact in this chapter. And sadly this is the final chapter; it is just a short story, but hopefully you will like the ending.)  
  
Tails ran out of the hospital, he decided to go get the cookie since he could fly up to the roof and get it. Sonic now had a very serious look on his face.  
  
"I don't want to freak you out guys, but I am going to go to sleep now. She can talk to me clearer when I am not awake, that how she told me about needing the blood earlier when I was unconscious and I wasn't even holding the Emerald."  
  
Sonic closed his eyes still holding onto the Emerald tightly. Soon he found himself drifting through some sort of strange, thick fog. Sonic was compelled to call out.  
  
"Amy? Are you here Amy?"  
  
"Sonic! Sonic!"  
  
Sonic went toward the sound of her voice. Sure enough Amy was there, she was now running toward Sonic, Sonic then noticed a strange voice in the background.  
  
"Nurse, hand me the smaller forceps, this fragment is in a delicate spot. . ."  
  
Eventually Sonic was just inches away from Amy, but something invisible prevented him from touching her.  
  
"Amy, I'm here now, it will be okay."  
  
"Oh Sonic, it's been so horrible! I remember falling off that ladder, then there was this bright light, so very bright. I was in the light, but then another light appeared, the Chaos Emerald light. I went toward that one, but then I was in this horrible, horrible fog! I can hear everyone talking, but I can't get out of this fog! I can't see past the fog, I can't fell past the fog, but by some sick twist of fate I can hear past it! But then I saw you, off in the distant part of the fog. Now you were able to find me in here!"  
  
"It will be okay Amy, It will be okay."  
  
"But Sonic, I am so scared, the doctors are having trouble. The light almost got me again when I could hear the doctors saying I was bleeding a lot and talking about how you were giving me blood. Then I saw you again, but you didn't see me, so I yelled at you and told you that most of my blood was gone. You heard me, but you didn't see me. The light is farther away now, but I can still feel it reaching out to me, death wants to take me away."  
  
"Amy, you are not going to die, I have already used the Emerald's power and I have given up my very blood for you, it is said that blood contains the spirit of life, I have given up part of my spirit to keep your spirit here, now my blood flows through your veins, my life is your life now, my strength is your strength. And by the way, I know about your cookie, I told Tails to get it for me."  
  
"Sonic, how about if you wait till Christmas to open it now, if the light has taken me away by Christmas then you can open it up and a little part of me will still be with you. But Sonic, I don't understand, you have made it clear to me so many times that you find me annoying and you don't love me, but if you didn't love me, then why did you go to such extremes for me?"  
  
Before Sonic could answer he found himself being pulled rapidly away through the fog. He woke up to Tails standing over him with the box in hand.  
  
"Thanks Tails, but now I have to wait till Christmas to open it, Amy said so."  
  
"Sonic, are you sure you can talk to Amy? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, but the cookie was on the roof, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Tails, there is just something you just can't explain, for example, have you totally figured out how the Chaos Emeralds work?"  
  
"Well enough to make a fake one, but it was still imperfect and not nearly as powerful. The Chaos Emeralds seem to have something else, something I cannot duplicate I guess."  
  
"Well Tails, I think I know what that element is, it is said Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the Heart. It's the Power that comes from the Heart that allows Amy to speak to me."  
  
"Is it just the power of her heart then, or is there something in your heart too that has formed a connection with Amy?"  
  
Sonic stood there contemplating, did Amy reach out to him, or did he reach out to Amy? And all those things he said to her, he told himself he was just trying to comfort her, but was that true?  
  
"Tails, I don't know."  
  
Just then Dr. Petersen walked into the room.  
  
"The surgery will be over in another hour, the shattering wasn't as severe as we first thought and none of the fragments have pierced her brain, there is a lot of swelling in her brain however, but it is already starting to go down a little bit. We also successfully patched up her torn artery, she is loosing no more blood, but we did have to give her every single drop of blood you gave Sonic, almost all of the blood in that girl now is yours. Since we made the transfusion her oxygen uptake has improved so much she is now off the respirator. But I will still warn you Sonic, she did suffer damage to her brain still, and the way her brain readings are looking I am afraid she will never wake up."  
  
"She will wake up! I know she will, and in time for Christmas too!"  
  
An uneasy hour passed, Sonic tried to talk to her again but for some reason now he couldn't, he was hoping she didn't go away for good, that maybe she had said all she needed to say. But Sonic really did want to answer her question. Finally Dr. Petersen came back in.  
  
"You can go see her now."  
  
Sonic was the first to walk up to her. He touched her remaining quills lightly.  
  
"I hope you can still hear us Amy, Tails found the box on the roof just like you said. Anyways, enjoying my blood?"  
  
Sonic chuckled a little. But then Sonic had a revelation, he jumped up in the air and shouted.  
  
"MY BLOOD! She can't absorb the Chaos Energy very well, but I can! With my blood now maybe she can!!!"  
  
Sonic placed the Chaos Emerald in one of her hands while still holding on to it himself. The emerald glowed extremely brightly, but this time most of the brightness was around Amy, not Sonic. She began to move slightly, then her mouth began to move.  
  
"So-Sonic, Sonic."  
  
Her eyes very slowly opened, Sonic looked back and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back Amy."  
  
"The Emerald light outshone the fog."  
  
"Amy, Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the Heart. It was the power of the heart that outshone the fog, not the Emerald."  
  
Then Sonic took Amy's hammer from Chris and gave it to her. The hammer glowed with the Chaos Emerald, then in a burst of hearts the hammer seemed too had disappeared, but actually it now was where it was supposed to be.  
  
~*~  
  
One week later, Christmas Day. Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree to open presents, the angel doll was placed at the top of the tree. Cream opened up one huge box rapped in red paper, inside were several children's books from Ella.  
  
"Thank you Ella! Did you get Cheese something too?"  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
Ella handed Cheese the small present, Cheese opened it and found a cute little striped wool hat.  
  
"Chao Chao Chao!"  
  
Tails got a new set of tools, Christopher got a new bike, everybody got great gifts, but they considered their best give of all Amy. The hospital allowed her to go to the Thorndyke Mansion for Christmas, her head might have been covered in gauze, her left arm and leg were still in casts, and she was in a wheelchair, but she had a huge smile on her face. The decorated box with its curly ribbon, gold glitter, and pink gel-glue was resting nicely under the tree. Sonic picked it up and slowly opened it. He looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Its way too pretty to eat Amy, how about if I put if up in the freezer so it stays like this forever, okay?"  
  
Amy didn't say a word, she just smiled back.  
  
"I have something for you too Amy!"  
  
"Oh no Sonic, you have already given me much more than you needed to, what else is there to give?"  
  
"Well, actually what I have for you is outside."  
  
Sonic wheeled Amy outside, but then he started to run while pushing her down the road. He still couldn't run as fast as he normally could, but he was recovering faster than the doctors expected, just like Amy did.  
  
"Sonic, this is kind of scary! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Sonic stopped her near a sparkling lake, he for some reason then ran off into the woods, but then he returned with something behind his back.  
  
"Amy, I now you gave this to me, but now I want to give it back to you."  
  
Sonic held out his arm, Amy's eyes filled with tears. She recognized those shells, it was what remained of the bracelet she made for Sonic, strung back together with new string.  
  
"So-Sonic, when did you fix this?"  
  
"The day you tried to give it to me, I rescued it when Chris and Tails pulled us out of the water that day."  
  
Amy couldn't help it anymore. Huge tears now were streaming out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Sonic went over and put his hand on her shoulder, that made her cry even more but then she grabbed Sonic and laid her head on his chest. But instead of backing away Sonic instead drew closer to her. Then he did something that shocked both of them, he pressed his lips to her lips. But what they didn't notice was the boat that was out on the lake, Sonic happened to pick a spot where Dr. Petersen liked to fish, especially on Christmas because no one else was on the lake.  
  
"Ha! I knew she was your mate!"  
  
Sonic looked at the doctor with a slightly annoyed look.  
  
"Mind your own business Dr. Petersen. . ."  
  
THE END 


	6. Death of a Cookie, and a Birth

Christmas Angel  
The Future Fate of the Cookie!  
By Angnix  
  
(Yea, I ended this story yesterday, but the thought came into my head that maybe you people would want to know what happened to the cookie in the future. That could be a sequel, but na, I'm just going to write this extra add-on chapter set in the future, I have no clue of course what will happen in Sonic X or what the future fate of Sonic and Amy is, sometimes I sort of wonder that myself when I see scenes like this morning where Chris tried to give Sonic that cell phone and Sonic threw it when Amy said she was going to call him all the time on it, but in this future I'll say they eventually get back home, but they can now travel between worlds and now they live in Station Square again, and their married, I'm such a sucker for Sonamy! I decided to write this because one I got more reviews for this story in less that a week that I ever got for any other story I ever wrote in the same amount of time, second something has been bugging me to write this all day. And my grandma's okay, but she likes to bug me when I am playing one of my games or even worse when Sonic X is on, she watches it too, but I don't think she gets it.)  
  
~*~  
  
10 Years Later.  
  
It's a week before Christmas, midnight. A very groggy Amy sits up in bed. She in a half-sleep state of mind walks over to the refrigerator. She opens the fridge door. Still half-asleep she reaches for the back of the freezer and pulls out a plastic baggy containing the angel cookie she made for him 10 years earlier. She opens the plastic bag, grabs the cookie, and takes a huge bite out of it! Suddenly Amy fully woke up. She looked down and realized what she just took a bite out of, and let out a scream that immediately woke Sonic up and sent him racing toward the kitchen.  
  
"Amy?! Are you okay?"  
  
Amy was now sitting on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. Sonic saw the cookie and immediately understood why she was crying. Sonic immediately walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sonic, I'm so sorry! I ruined the cookie!"  
  
"Oh Amy, it's okay. But I thought you went to the doctor yesterday about your sleep eating and then getting sick the next morning, guess we have to go back."  
  
"Don't you realize that I made this for you exactly 10 years ago to this day? I was dreaming about it, but then I get up and take a bite out of it! Without that cookie Sonic, who knows where we would be right now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You never loved me before I had that accident that was caused by me trying to give you that cookie."  
  
Sonic knelt down beside her and stared into her eyes.  
  
"That cookie just brought to the surface love that was already there, if you never made it and never had that accident then something else would have brought it up to the surface. The cookie is not that important Amy; it's the feeling behind the cookie. By the way, lay off the cookies honey. . ."  
  
Sonic patted her tummy lightly when he said that, he said that jokingly too, Amy knew this but still acted like she was mad.  
  
"HEY! What do you call this?"  
  
Amy poked Sonic in is stomach when she said that, jokingly.  
  
"It's extra muscles! I'm getting stronger! But on the other hand that's not muscle, its fat!"  
  
Sonic this time was making her stomach giggle. Amy was going to wait till later, but she thought it would be a good time to say something.  
  
"You may call it fat Sonic, but I'm calling it Jamie no matter what you say!"  
  
Sonic just sat there for a minute, but then he looked at Amy again, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Fat will just be its nickname then, then we'll have Big baby-sit it, then well come back and say 'Look over there, it's Big and Fat!'"  
  
Amy and Sonic just stared at each other for a little while longer, then burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
8 Months Later.  
  
A nurse, the same one that took Sonic's blood 10 and a half years earlier was doing an ultrasound on a screaming Amy. Sonic was there pacing back and fourth occasionally going over to comfort Amy while Chris and his girlfriend, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Tails holding onto Cream with Cheese there of course, Knuckles holding Rouge's arm, Shadow, and Big holding Froggy were in the waiting room. The nurse suddenly turned pale.  
  
"Oh crap, the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck! We have to do a C- section right away!"  
  
The nurse ran out the door, Sonic went over and hugged Amy tightly.  
  
"Oh Sonic, our baby's going to die!"  
  
"Don't worry Amy, the baby will be okay."  
  
Then none other than Dr. Petersen and several other doctors walked in. They went to work immediately, they at once knocked Amy out, then they prepped her huge tummy for surgery. Sonic had to turn away; he did not like the sight of someone cutting into his wife at all. After a few minutes he looked up, Dr. Petersen was holding the tiny blue hedgehog baby by its feet and lightly slapping it trying to get it to breathe. Sonic just stood there; tears were flowing down his face. But suddenly it let out a cry. The doctor made sure it was breathing strong, then he washed it off gently and wrapped it in a blanket, he handed it right to Sonic.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a boy, and he looks just like you too. Which is undeniable proof I was right, she is your mate!!!!!"  
  
"What is up with you and wanting to prove Amy is my mate?"  
  
"It's a sick hobby of mine."  
  
~*~  
  
5 years later.  
  
One day Jamie decided to ask his father a burning question.  
  
"Daddy, why do you call me Fat?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
